vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Enzo
The relationship between vampires Caroline Forbes and Enzo. They are first seen interacting during While You Were Sleeping ''when Enzo appears in front of Caroline in the laboratory of Wes, he says her that he is there for the same reason that her are, he want the vampire-feeding virus out of their lives. Enzo tells her that Damon mentioned that she get a little judgy and that he also said that her had a thing for accents. Enzo tells her that he knows of the cure to the ripper virus. He leads Caroline and Stefan to Sloan and the Travellers to obtain the cure for the ripper virus, while they work together to get the antidote Enzo flirts with her but Caroline usually isn't sympathetic with him, they decide to take a road trip to Atlanta together to save Stefan and kill his doppelganger. After Enzo kills Tom for Caroline, their relationship seems to have worsened, but Enzo anyway is always trying to be nice with Caroline besides tell her what their real intentions to find Maggie, his love of the past, Caroline seemed to like that . 'They are referred to as "Carenzo " and Enzoline by fans.' ''The Vampire Diaries Season Five In'' While You Were Sleeping, Caroline is searching for a cure for the Ripper Virus when she comes across Wes's recording about using the werewolf venom from Nadia's bite. She is surprised by Enzo who appears in the laboratory, he says her that he is there for the same reason that her are, he want the vampire-feeding virus out of their lives. Caroline teases him saying he just wants to get to Damon because killing innocent people not as much fun when he is alone, Enzo tells her that Damon mentioned that she get a little judgy and that he also said that her had a thing for accents. Caroline gets upset and tries to leave the lab but Enzo stops her telling her that he has the antidote. Then she calls Stefan and Enzo is listening the conversation, she tells him that he has to meet with her, after insisting Stefan accepts. Stefan finally meets with Caroline, they arrive at some abandoned train station, they're talking about Damon and Elena and as Damon is going to tell her that he killed Aaron, Enzo then arrives and interrupts them. Caroline asks him where is the antidote and Enzo nods and a group of travelers disperse through the stockyard. One particular woman walks right over to Caroline and Stefan, she is Sloan. Stefan ask to her that she have the antidote to the ripper virus, and she answer that yes thanks to Enzo. Enzo tells them that Wes was experimenting with him and so discovered the antidote, Caroline ask what does that have to do with them, Sloan say that when Wes died, the travelers took it. And seeing as Elena is valuable for them, they are in the process of using Wes' resources to find a cure for her virus, she also says that them have to find something, Stefan ask what do they need and Sloan say another one of him. Enzo tells to Stefan and Caroline that they will find another doppelgänger of Stefan and that he don't know the traveler lore, he also says that the last remaining pair of doppelgängers are special. Caroline asks what he mean by "special" but Sloan interrupts telling her that it is none of their business. Enzo anyway replied her talking about Markos, the leader of travelers, he says them that Markos wants the blood from the last remaining pair of doppelgängers, Stefan and Elena, they need to use Stefan to find his doppelgänger and then kill him. Later, Caroline and Stefan are talking privately and Enzo arrives with Sloan to do the spell, Enzo says that will take care of the antidote for Elena and Damon, one of the travelers comes behind Enzo and hands him the serum, Enzo invite to Caroline to join him but she says that she will stays with Stefan. Later, Caroline and Stefan are talking and Enzo arrives, he thanks her for her call and says it's time to go, Stefan ask her what is happening and Caroline says as Sloan was going to fry his brain to kill his doppelganger and that she wasn't about to let that happen, so she have volunteered to help Enzo deal with it, that mean kill him. Stefan disagree on that but then she tells him but Caroline tells him that they only want one doppelganger alive, so is Stefan or the other. Stefan then decides to accompany her but Enzo interrupts them telling that he can't because the travelers still need him, Caroline says him that she will be fine, Stefan tells her that he don't trust in Enzo and Caroline says that don't worry because she don't trust in Enzo too and that she will be safe, she goes downstairs and Enzo extends his hand to help her but she ignores him, Enzo says goodbye to Stefan with a wave and leaves with Caroline. In Rescue Me, Caroline and Enzo are at an Atlanta diner when her phone starts buzzing on the table but before she can pick it up, Enzo snatches it from her and he talks with Sloan, she gives the doppelgänger's name and whereabouts, Caroline hears their conversation and she isn't happy that Sloan is still using to Stefan and frying his brain and jerks the phone from Enzo's hand, she threat to Sloan to kill her if she do that again, Caroline hangs up the phone and flings it across the booth, Enzo makes fun of her and call her "perky, blonde angel of death.". Caroline sign in the hospital reception and she goes where is Enzo, she tells him that the receptionist doesn't know Tom personally, but that she compelled her to call someone who does, she sits besides him and they wait for someone to come speak with them. Enzo just stares at her until Caroline pulls out a magazine and starts reading it. Enzo asks why she’s avoiding him, he reminds her that he delivered the cure and Caroline says she doesn’t trust him. She asks why he’s there and he says that he needs a new murder buddy since Damon is doing better, then he tells her that he’s joking. Caroline is clearly not interested in speaking with him any further, so Enzo picks up his own magazine and starts reading from it, he flirts with her and Caroline concludes that the only reason for that Enzo is there, is she, he tells her that Damon says he’s her type and tells her she reminds her of someone; Maggie that worked for the Augustines, Caroline teases him but he tells to her that Maggie reminded him that he's a good guy. Caroline seemed surprised by his answer, but before she can retort, a doctor comes to talk to them, he tells them that Tom has disappeared four months ago, Enzo and Caroline look at each other surprised. Someone from the hospital comes to tell them that Tom Avery disappeared four months ago and no one knows where he is. Caroline calls Sloan and tells her the info is bad. She asks for Stefan and she tells him Tom has been gone for months. She asks if he saw anything else and he tells her that he blacked out after the spell. Sloan says they need to go deeper and Caroline says he’s seeing old memories but then Sloan starts the spell again and Caroline stays on the phone and tries to help him. Enzo listens with interest. Caroline begs Stefan to say something to her and he comes to and gives her Hazel’s address and describes her. Enzo and Caroline come to the house and notice four months of mail has accumulated. They knock on the door and then the knob comes off in his hand and the door opens. They see Hazel kneeling on the floor and Caroline realizes they can’t come in because the homeowner is there. Enzo throws the doorknob and it crushes Hazel’s skull. She keels over dead. Caroline chews him out for killing their only lead. He reminds her he’s a murderous vampire and they can now enter the house. Hazel lies dead on the floor and Enzo tells Caroline she was in a trance and couldn’t answer questions. He says he’s only doing what needs to be done to save Stefan. Caroline tells him she’s a good vampire and doesn’t just go around killing people. Enzo tells her he’s not judging her, he’s preparing her. He tells her hesitation can cost her life. She tells him this is not war and she will do almost anything to save Stefan. Then they both hear a heart beating and got to investigate. In the basement, they find the doppelganger knocked out under an IV. They wonder why they kept him knocked out for four months and Caroline says that’s the same time that Silas – another doppelganger died. She tries to rouse Tom but can’t. Enzo tells her to go upstairs while he kills him but she won’t. She puts her hands around Tom’s neck and starts to choke him but he comes to and asks what’s happening and who they are. Caroline compels him and tells him she’s his friend and he should trust her. She promises he won’t feel a thing. Then she vamps over super fast and snaps Enzo’s neck. She frees Tom and tells him she’s getting him out of there. Enzo later finds Caroline and Tom then kills Tom. Caroline asks him why he did it and Enzo says she’s not the only one who cut a deal to save a life. He says the Travellers told him they know where Maggie is and he’s willing to do anything he has to so he can save someone he loves. He tells her where the Travellers are and says she can feel free to tell Stefan she’s the one who took Tom out to save his life. In ''Resident Evil, Elena tries to call Damon as he don't answer to her, Caroline calls Enzo, he responds inmediately calling her gorgeous", Caroline asks for Damon and tells him that something is going on between Stefan and Elena. Damon responds asking her what's going on, Damon is annoyed and tells her to get a witch immediately and drive her to his home, he hangs up the phone. Caroline arrives at the Salvatore house with Elena, Enzo opens the door asking her for the witch, but Caroline throws her jacket on his face and tells him that they said they’d call her and that they didn’t say they’d pick her up, Enzo continues holding her jacket and they enter to the house and appears Damon, he greets to Elena and all maintain an awkward silence, Enzo ask for who could use a drink from the library and Caroline repond positively and goes with him. Caroline is with Enzo in the library listening the conversation between Damon and Elena, she is worried and tells Enzo that they have to do something but Enzo invites her to stay and gives her a drink and so they continue to entertaining with the conversation between Elena and Damon. Then, Caroline and Enzo continue listening to Elena and Damon, they hear that Damon and Elena are now talking as friends, Enzo tells to Caroline that until it’s officially out there and explicitly stated, there’s still hope, and hope can trick you into all sorts of hilariously unrealistic scenarios. Caroline realizes that he is referring to Maggie, she asks him that was what happened and Enzo tells her that travelers not told him where Maggie was, she says him that if he finds to Maggie now, she must be very old but Enzo replied, that the whole time he was held captive, Maggie's face was the only thing that he clung and he doesn't want to date her, he wants to thank her, Caroline looks at him and smiles. Later, Enzo, Elena and Damon are listening to Luke that is telling them what the plans of Markos, and the whole thing about the travelers, then Caroline arrives, she don't understand what they are talking, Enzo tells her that out the popcorn because Elena’s little sex romp isn’t over yet, he mean to the dreams. Episodes Featuring Caroline and Enzo *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' Quotes Videos "I have The Antidote" - Enzo & Caroline 5x16 While You Were Sleeping PT 4| Enzo & Caroline He Also Said You Have A Thing For Accents 5x16| Gallery Cenzo pic.jpg Enzo-Caroline_5x16..png Enzo_and_Caroline_5x16.png Enzo-Caroline_in_5x16.png Stefan-Caroline-Sloan_and_Enzo_5x16.png Stefan-Caroline-Enzo_5x16.png Caroline_and_Enzo-5x17.png Caroline_and_Enzo_5x17.png Caroline-Enzo_5x17..png Caroline_and_Enzo_in_5x17.png Enzo_and_Caroline_finds_Tom_5x17.png Tom-Enzo-Care_5x17.png Caroline-Enzo_5x17..png Enzo_and_Caroline_in_5x17.png Capture.jpg Enzo-Care_5x17.png Enzo_talking_with_Caroline_5x17.jpg Enzo_and_Caroline_5x17.png Caroline-Enzo_in_5x17.png Caro-Enzo_5x17.png Care-Enzo_in_5x17.jpg Caroline_is_mad_with_Enzo_5x17.png Caroline and Enzo gif.gif Enzo-Caroline_5x18.png Enzo-Caroline_in_5x18.png Caroline,_Enzo_and_Elena_5x18.png Caroline_and_Enzo_in_5x18.png Enzo_and_Caroline_5x18..png Enzo.Caroline.5x18.png Trivia *He called her "Blondie" x2, "Goldilocks" and "Gorgeous" x2. *Enzo says that she "has a thing for accents". *He showed an interest towards her due to the way he talked to her. *Caroline lost all the respect she had for Enzo after he killed Tom Avery. *He has said that after she got off the phone with Sloan in Rescue Me, that she was a "Perky Blonde Angel of Death". *Enzo says Caroline reminds him of Maggie. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship